Child born in sin
by death will come if i follow
Summary: a little story about Nuada if he didn't die. NuadaxOC


First fanfic, I thought this story needed a better ending. I don't own the characters only Archer

So this is what death is like a great vastness of darkness, or is this what hell is, Nuala isn't with me so it must be. Why, why would she do this, kill us both? Has she been so consumed by the Humans that she would sacrifice both of us to save those empty, vain creatures that live to destroy the very earth that is supporting them. I can't take this, I must be with Nuala. I was almost completely reunited with my sister, but that injudicious red monkey had to twist the fates between us kill me and herself.

I never before have heard such silence, not even the silence buzzing of when you're alone. I thought I would go insane, I was just floating in nothingness, and then I heard something. It was a female voice that sounded like it was being muffled by water. I tried to place the voice, I knew the voice. It was not Nuala's spring breeze voice, but it was darker, suppressed and bored. Then I heard it again clearly as if the water had been cleared away, "No, his fever hasn't gone down either," I knew the person that was talking was human, their voices are always unpleasant, "maybe we should take him out of the iron room," How dare they locking me in a iron room, slowly killing me a Nuala. "Well if that the way you want it Johan, but Abe is going to get upset if Nuala doesn't get better," I exploded with anger; I felt my body awake from the numb darkness that I thought was death. As I awoke I felt every inch of my flesh burn from the iron walls and my eye's flashed open to see the dark haired woman of fire that was the demons paramour.

"How dare you, you will kill us both if you keep me locked in this room!" I yelled, I tried to lunge at her, but I was chained to the ground by wretched iron chains. I freighted her and she quickly moved to the threshold of the door looking at the tin man with concerned eyes.

"On please Doctor you must do something," My sister's new found friend approached the tin man.

"There is not much that we can do, It would be very dangerous to let him out of this room, there is not telling what he would do if he ever got out of here," That tin man said back to Abraham, they were talking about me like I was a dangerous animal being held in what the humans call a Zoo. "But if the iron is effecting them both this badly I suppose a different course of action is going to be required, but what exactly," The tin man's tone led me to believe that he wasn't too eager to let me out.

"well I'm sure we can let him out of the room for a bit, he has been greatly weakened by the iron in this room," Abraham quickly offered his suggestion. It stayed quiet for a long while, the tin man (obviously the leader of the whole ordeal) was debating that idea. I wondered if I was really as weak as Abraham had lead the tin man to believe.

"Since we are not sure what is going to happen, we will let the prince out for a few hours and go on a complete lock in," the tin man walked over to the far left wall where a key hole engraved into the wall. Before he unlocked he looked at me with his no existent eyes and said, " Behave yourself or we will be forced to destroy you and your sister," He finished and turned the key.

Once the chains were no longer attached to my body, I learned how weak I actually was. I fell forward on my shoulder and it was almost impossible lift my head. Abraham the fish man that my sister had fallen in love with, walked over and picked me up and put me on my feet supporting me with my arm over his shoulder. I was surprised that he was strong enough to pick me up of the ground without a struggle. "Where shall I take him?" Abraham asked the tin man.

"Take him to --," I interrupted the tin man, I had to see Nuala before they took me anywhere.

"Please, take me to see Nuala, I must see my sister," I said my voice sounded human. Weak. I hated it. Again the tin man stood still contemplating what he should do.

"Very well then, I suppose it is the least we can do," Abraham nodded his head and he started leading me to where ever Nuala was being held, I tried moving my legs but they wouldn't move, it was humiliating being dragged by a fish. He dragged me up many stares, far away from iron room. My grogginess began to dissipate as Abraham took me farther away and I was finally able to pick myself up.

"Where are we?" I asked, nothing about this place was recognizable.

"We are in doctor Krauss's home," Abraham said. I was guessing that the tin man was doctor Krause, but I did not know the name of the woman

"Who is the dark haired woman, what is her name?" My voice still sounded weak

"Oh that's Liz, she and I have been monitoring you and your sister, I knew it wasn't a good idea to put you into the iron cage, but Doctor Krauss insisted upon it," Abraham sounded regretful. Abraham continued to lead me until we reached a hall way filled with nothing but door about 12 feet apart, I sensed that Nuala was behind one of the doors. We continued down all the way to the end of the hallway and her door was the last one on the right. Abraham led me in and set me it a chair that was set next to Nuala's bed. She was still sleeping and soon I fell asleep in the chair, I wasn't at peace, but at least I had her and she was safe. We were safe.

"Do you know what is wrong with them Archer?" I was awoken by Dr. Krauss's obtrusive voice. I opened my eyes to see a young strawberry blonde girl. I was confused she didn't look completely human, she was extremely pale for a human but her lips and eyes lids were lush skin tone reddish pink brown that was similar to my people's characteristics.

"Hello sunshine," she said her smile was beautiful, no it wasn't she is a human nothing about her should be beautiful. I bowed my head down , trying not to look at her. But she grabbed the bottom of my chin a lifted it up to her face, she had one of those light sticks, I believe they are called flash lights pointed at my face. "Look that way, please," She pointed to the left and so I did what she said, then she shined flash light into my eyes and turned it off quickly. "Just as thought, they have iron sickness," Amazing this human was able to just look at me and diagnose me with a sickness that was unknown to all humans. For the first time I looked her straight into her eyes, they were pink, out all colors that eyes could be pink with a star burst of yellow around her pupils.

"Do you know how to cure them?" Abraham asked impatiently.

"Yep, all Nuada needs is a nice cup of herbal tea, and once he gets better, Nuala will get better," she said cheerfully. She walked over to the dresser and opened up a bag of some sort and pulled out a tea cup then poured water from a bottled in to the tea cup. She then took out a pestle and mortar and grounded strange looking leaves then put them in to the tea cup. "Liz do you mind heating this up?" She asked kindly and handed the tea cup to her. Liz then took the cup and brought it to a light boil then sat it back down on the top of the dresser. Then she the girl I forgot her name already, picked up the tea cup after a few seconds then she handed it to me. I took one sip of it and I almost immediately spit it out, but I didn't . I choked it down fast as I could until it was completely gone. I felt almost immediately better. I noticed that Nuala was waking up after I took in the tea in she opened her eye, she looked confused, just like I was when if realized I wasn't dead.

"Abraham!" She yelled, pain ripped through me as I realized that she wouldn't forgive me for trying to get rid of the humans. I got up out the chair with most of my strength back. Doctor and Liz tried to grab me but the pink eyed, red headed girl stopped them.

"Let him go, I'll go with him and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble," She said quietly. It bothered me slightly, that she was talking about me like I was a child, but at least I was getting away from Abraham and sister. She led me out of the room making sure that she was close to me. Once we got far away from the room the girl asked me, "Are you hungry?" She looked up at me with a sweet smile, but I had no desire to eat human food.

"I doubt that you have any food that would satisfy me"

"Well I have some elfin food up in my room, if you don't want any human food," Why would she have elfin food, could she be…

"Who are, what are you?" I questioned her, "you come out of nowhere knowing how to cure iron sickness and now you say you have elfin food." I raised my voice, I shouldn't have done that. The girl put her head down her red hair covering her face. "I—I'm sorry if I have offended you," I said in an apologetic tone, I could believe this I was apologizing to whatever the hell she is. She shook her head then stood up straight again, I was relieved that no tears were flowing from her pink eyes. It sickened me slightly at the thought that I was actually concerned about the well being of this girl.

"You really don't know what I am?" She questioned, I just shook my head. "I'm…I'm a hybrid, between a human and an elf, my name is Archer from the Glasstone family," She sounded ashamed, but I had no idea that hybrids could exist, I heard stories, but in the stories they were always killed.

"you don't have to say anymore Archer I understand now," I told her she looked worried, but I brushed it off, "Let's get some food," She walked in front of me no longer trying to stay close to me.

Archer's room was farther away than all the other room and it was bigger. It was complete with a table, kitchen and those things that humans call bathrooms and of course a bed. Her room reminded me of a forest, everything was green, and I felt truly at home I've never felt so comfortable in so many years. Archer started to search through her cabinets for food. And she pulled out a couple of things that I haven't had since I had exiled myself from my home. Meats, vetables and all sorts of Elvin food. She set the food on the table then got out a plate and set it in front of me. "here have fun," She said the cheerfulness from her voice was dulled, found myself worried as she walked over to her over sized arched window, folded her arms and stared motionlessly out the window. I finished my food and then got up and walked over to her.

"What is wrong Archer?" I asked her as I grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around. Now she was crying silently as her tears slowly dropped from her eyes, she tried turning around by I held her in her place. "What is wrong?" I asked her again now in a light whisper, I felt my face contort with worry.

"It's just—since I'm a hybrid I will never belong to any race, none of them will except me, The humans did for a while but when I didn't age they threw me away and the elves abandoned all that I was and exiled my father," Is this really what happened to hybrid's, but why she is so kind, she is so beautiful.

"It's okay I won't abandon you," I said as I grabbed her a held her in my arms and stroked her hair, she slowly embraced me tucking her head in-between our bodies. I had no idea why I felt like this about her, words can't even begin to explain my feeling for her. I'm an idiot.


End file.
